Kira's Home
by GinKitsune
Summary: A spur of the moment Songfic based on Kira's feelings for Hinamori. Yes I know it's not a very creative title lol. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I, GinKitsune, do Not own Bleach OR the song used in this FanFiction. All Rights go to their respective owners, Not I. So get back you savage lawyers, back I say!**

**A/N: I was just listening to music as usual the other day while I was on the tread and this idea came to me, what kind of entertainment could I conjure up out of this one...hmm… and so came the birth of this songfic haha. The song is My Home by Thousand Foot Krutch. I paired Kira and Hinamori up in this, please don't flame me just because you don't like the pairing. I do take constructive criticism but won't take kindly to being ragged on over something as silly as the pairing. That being said I would love it if you could review after reading, all writers love feed back, love it love it, and….But seriously, I would like to know your thoughts, if I did good, if I need to work on my writing, what do I need to work on, etc. Please Review, now, enough of my rambling! On to the story!**

* * *

Izuru leaned back in the chair at his desk, a small sigh escaping his lips as his blue eyes glanced down at his paper work he had just finished. Flexing his sore wrist and fingers, glad to be done with the time consuming and mind numbingly boring task; it was quite a burden to have all the work left on his shoulders now. Absent mindedly he rose from his seat and stretched, as he silently prepared to leave for the day. Opening the middle desk drawer he pulled out his ipod, Kuchiki-san had given it to him for his birthday a couple weeks ago. That day amusement had been permanently implanted on her face as he politely thanked her, and desperately tried to figure out what exactly the little metal contraption was.

He placed the little ear buds into his ears as he walked out the door, sliding the screen softly shut, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He looked around at his surroundings, the sun midway through the sky and a light breeze through the trees, it was another beautiful day. Glancing down at the tiny object in his hand, his thumb brushed over the track wheel as he slid through the songs with ease now, finding the play list he wanted. Silently he pondered on going out to have a drink, since he finished early he had the time, but instead he set forth down the corridor that would lead him to his barracks. He hummed as he walked along, but as the music played through his mind he could not help but to occasionally slip a few lyrics from his mouth. Shortly later the melody came to a close, and a new tune began a couple moments later: one of his favorites.

_This place is many things, but I'd never call it home._

_It's just a building in a city, everywhere I go._

_This place is many things but I can't call it home,_

_Home is the place you are._

_And I just want to let you know, _

_That I've done a few things I wasn't proud of,_

_Might have said a few things that hurt you,_

_But you're still the only one who fills me up,_

_And every night spent alone, was worth it._

Izuru took a moment to survey his surroundings, but thankfully, found that there was no one around. His feet moving him forward on auto pilot, as the music picked up he got caught up into the melody and found himself singing along with it. The song was in English but in his past he had learned enough English that singing along wasn't very difficult, not to say he was very fluent in the language, but he knew enough to get by should he need the skill. Besides even if someone was in earshot they likely wouldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth anyway.

_You are my home,_

_You are my everything, when I feel so alone,_

_You are my home, you are my shelter,_

_When all my hope is gone._

He couldn't help but think of Hinamori-kun every time he listened to this song. She had been there from the very beginning, back in the academy days before he was even a shinigami, she had been there through everything. All his past trials, pain and happiness, Hinamori had been there through the good times and the bad. She had forgiven him of his actions- his unforgivable actions, she had been understanding and then so freely gave him comfort. She had to be the kindest person he knew.

_And I've seen many things,_

_But they don't look like home,_

_They're just the bright lights from a city glowing all night long,_

_And I've seen many faces, but they all look the same,_

_Home is the place you are and I just wanna let you know,_

He knew he loved her, he had lost his heart to her long ago now. But she didn't know that, he didn't even believe she suspected how he felt for her. His heart desperately ached for her, but he would always put her above all else. He suspected that she had feelings for Captain Hitsugaya, it was painful for him to deal with but deep down all he wanted was for her to be truly happy, even if it was with someone else.

_That I've done a few things I wasn't proud of,_

_Might have said a few things that hurt you,_

_But you're still the only one who fills me up,_

_And all the tears that we've shared were worth it._

He pushed away the sudden thoughts of Gin Ichimaru, leading him with a wide smile straight into a winters hell, Hinamori laying broken on the ground, the bloody hilt of her zanpakuto by her outstretched fingers. Even if she had truly forgiven him for what he did, he'd never forgive himself for not protecting her himself. He would never forgive himself for drawing his sword up against her.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as a very familiar reiatsu pulled at his attention. Quickly he turned around just as she caught up to him.

"Hinamori-kun!" Izuru said shocked, mentally he berated himself for singing too loud, she had heard him, a light blush crept up his face.

Hi Kira-kun! I heard you singing and I-," Hinamori started to say but was cut off suddenly,

"Oh I'm sorry Hinamori-kun I didn't know anyone was around- I'm sorry I disturbed you," Kira nervously stammered out quickly as he glanced from the ground back up to her, the blush on his cheeks grew darker against his pale skin.

"No no, I liked it really!" a pink blush covered her cheeks making her so cute it was hard to not let his feelings show on his face, "I mean I didn't know you could sing so well Kira-kun! Why have you been hiding this talent of yours?" She said quietly in an almost pouting tone.

"What's that?" She suddenly said as her eye caught on the gleam of the metal against the sunlight, a single eyebrow rose in question as she looked back up at Izuru.

"Oh this is a birthday gift Kuchiki-san gave me, it's called an ipod and I know it looks funny but it holds a lot of music inside of it and it plays through these ear pieces, would you like to listen?" Izuru quickly grasped at the chance to change the subject, he was too embarrassed to talk about himself.

"Perhaps another time? But…could you.." Hinamori stammered off and didn't finish, she glanced back at the ground embarrassed.

"Anything, what is it Hinamori-kun?" Izuru said without hesitation,

"Could you continue singing that song?" shock filtered through onto his face as his face lit up a brighter shade of red, "Oh come on please Kira-kun! You did say anything….You sing so well…please," Hinamori grasped at his arm and pulled him over to a tree for privacy, hoping that would encourage him if they were far away from where others might over hear him.

How could he say no to her? She was pleading with him, to hear him sing to her. He was embarrassed by the idea of singing in front of her but inwardly his self esteem took a large leap, she liked his voice… He couldn't stop the small smile that took over his lips. As she stared up at him and saw the change she couldn't help but smile back at him.

With just a nod of his head he sat down, Hinamori quickly followed suit and couldn't help the bubbly smile that suddenly took over her as she realized he was going to actually do it. It had been a while since someone genuinely complied with her wishes, most looked at her with sympathy or worry. Izuru didn't do that to her, she knew that he still felt wrecked with guilt for what happened that day, but he always tried to make her feel better whenever he could. He understood what she felt and didn't try to avoid her or treat her as if she may shatter at any moment, he was still there as he always had been. She was grateful to have him in her life.

Her thoughts quickly melted away as the smooth sound of his voice started to sing the foreign words into her ears, she gazed up at his face to find he had his eyes closed, the blush on his face making him look so innocent and cute. She bit her lower lip to prevent the giggle from escaping, she didn't want him to think she was laughing at his singing.

Hinamori closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips as the song progressed, she could listen to him sing all day. She had only heard him from a distance and thought it was nice, but being so close to him and hearing the huskiness coming out through some of the lyrics was entirely different. It was better than she thought, slowly she opened her eyes to see Izuru was now looking down at her through hooded eyes, she blushed brightly and looked away.

He had heard her sigh and cracked open his eyes slightly to see her face, but the expression there wasn't one of false interest or amusement, the look on her face was enough to make him want to leap forward and kiss her. She blushed brightly and looked away, deep inside Izuru felt the long dormant confidence he had back in his academy days surge forward once more, a smile forming on his mouth as he paused singing at the point she had surprised him before.

She glanced back at him when he stopped, it couldn't be finished since it was too cut short to have been the end. She pondered and was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly shifted his angle to be in front of her, his hands slowly moved forward and grasped her own into them. His long fingers enveloping her small hands as he leaned in closer to her. The blush on her face turning so bright she could feel the heat coming off her face, she couldn't look away from his bright sky blue eyes. She didn't think she had seen him look so alive since the old days when they were still in the academy, and truth be told, she secretly loved his eyes but could never tell him that.

Izuru looked down into the large chocolate doe eyes of the one he loved, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing right now. He never thought he'd have the courage to touch her, yet her warm soft hands were in his, and she wasn't pulling away. The blush on her face had only grown deeper, adrenaline started to rush through him as he realized she had started to lean in ever so slightly, silently he vowed that if there ever was a chance to tell her- it was right now. He beat back the fear of rejection for the moment, and sang the next lyrics in Japanese so that she could understand the meaning.

_You are my home,_

_You are my everything, when I feel so alone._

_You are my home, you are my shelter_

_When all my hope is gone._

_You are my heart, you are the one._

_When it all comes undone,_

She gasped out as realization hit her that what he was singing wasn't just lyrics. The way he was looking at her right now, holding her hands in his, and he was moving closer to her now. The surge of confidence was still there and he mustered up every ounce of it he had left in him as he leaned down, his lips drawing closer to hers, her eyes fluttered closed as she met him half way. Her lips were so warm and soft, Izuru poured his heart into the gentle kiss, he felt her move her hands but to his great relief it wasn't to move away. Her small arms wrapped around his neck shyly, his own hands slide up to cup her face gently, he never wanted it to end. He was in total bliss and never wanted it to go away.

Hinamori couldn't believe what was happening, Izuru had kissed her…was still kissing her to be more correct, and what shocked her the most was that she didn't want it to stop. In fact, she wanted more, her grip tightened around his neck as she broke away for a breather. But before he could untangle himself in a attempt to be a gentleman and apologize for acting so rashly, as she knew he was about to do from the twitch of his legs, she leaned up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. She felt so greedy but couldn't stop herself, she couldn't rationally explain the sudden lack of control, but if she had to try she would contribute it to how open Izuru was to her at this moment. He had never been so open to her, laid out for her to see it all, and she felt it there. His heart beating rapidly against his chest, and at that moment, she had never been more happier.

If Izuru thought he was in bliss before, he was in pure heaven now when she kissed him like that, but sadly air was something they both needed and they had to break away from the kiss all too soon for his liking. She smiled sheepishly up at him and hid her face against his chest. Her hand lightly pressed to the fabric of his haori, right over his heart, she softly spoke his name into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and held her close to him, a huge bright smile laid out on his face for the whole world to see. He had never been more happy in his entire life.

Fin~

* * *

**A/N: Well I know that this could've come out better but I'm a new writer and I did try my best, I do hope you guys enjoyed it :) I certainly enjoyed writing it, I had a lot of fun with this and I'd like to know if you guys want more? Anyway, I'd like to ask again that I don't get flamed for the pairing, really I just think these two would be cute together. Izuru needs lovin' too ya know! Not bashing on Hitsu/Hina though, I think they are cute as well. Also, I apologize if Hinamori comes off too chirpy in this but I didn't want to write her really gloomy because of Aizen, I decided to give her a bit of a uplifting attitude since I don't think Kira would have the nerve to just drag her off to be alone. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
